Mais il parla
by Axell Leser
Summary: Parfois, on dit des choses. On prend des décisions. On fait des choix. On décide de couper la parole à quelqu'un sans savoir que ça changera la face du monde.


**Autrement**

Percy s'éveilla doucement en s'étirant. Il soupira d'aise en mettant son nez sur le deuxième coussin. Il respira l'odeur de sa moitié en souriant. Il entendit un sifflotement depuis la salle de bain accolée à la chambre et se redressa. Il se passa une main sur le visage en baillant et s'assit au bord du lit. De là où il était, il voyait parfaitement la silhouette de son partenaire.

Il sourit en se rappelant comment il en était arrivé à être en vadrouille avec Luke Castellan.

Ah oui. Sa première quête Lorsqu'il était revenu de sa première quête -à savoir ramener l'éclair à Zeus et son casque à Hadès en évitant de se faire pulvériser par ses oncles- il fut étonné de voir à quel point les pensionnaires avaient changés d'attitude avec lui. Il n'était plus Percy-le-pré-ado-ridicule mais Percy-le-héros-qui-avait-empêché-la-guerre. Et il détestait ça. Il aurait largement voulu que les autres continu à l'ignorait que de devenir soudain le centre d'attention. Il préférait avoir juste une poignée d'amis fidèles que des centaines de girouette près à changer de direction dès que le vent tournerait. Et pendant les deux mois qui avaient suivit sa quête, il évitait le plus de monde possible, à part Chiron, Annabeth et Luke, les trois seules personnes qui n'avaient pas changé d'attitude avec lui. Il y avait évidement Grover, mais il était partit en quête de son côté et Monsieur D, mais Monsieur D... Restait Monsieur D. Chiron lui accordait que peu de temps, très pris par ses activités de directeur des activités, Annabeth était prise par un projet d'architecture qu'elle mettait au point avec ses frères et sœurs et Luke... Le conseiller était le seul à lui accorder une majeur partie de son temps.

Peut-être que c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé...

_-Ça te manque d'être sur une quête ?_

_-Avec des monstres qui m'attaquent tous les trois pas ? Tu rigoles ?_

_Luke a levé un sourcil._

_-Ouais, ça me manque. Et toi ?_

_Une ombre est passée sur son visage._

_-Je vis à la colline des Sang-Mêlé à longueur d'année depuis mes quatorze ans. Depuis que Thalia… enfin, tu connais l'histoire. Je me suis entraîné, entraîné, entraîné. Je n'ai jamais eu de vie d'ado normal, dans le monde réel. Puis ils m'ont accordé une quête, une seule, et à mon retour, en gros on m'a dit : « Et voilà, fini de jouer. Amuse-toi bien le restant de ta vie. » Ras-le-bol des couronnes de laurier. Je n'ai pas envie de finir comme un de ces trophées poussiéreux dans le grenier de la Grande Maison._

_-Tu parles comme si tu allais partir._

_-Pour ça oui, Percy, je pars. Et je t'ai amené ici pour te …_

_Mais Percy le coupa._

_-Non! Tu ne peux pas partir !_

_-As-tu la moindre idée de ce que ça fait d'être coincé ici ? De voir ta vie défiler jours après jours? Une vie sans intérêt ?_

_-J'en ai une vague idée, grommela Percy. Pas ici à la Colonie, mais quand j'étais dehors, à l'école. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Tous les matins je me levais avec la pensée qu'aujourd'hui serait le même jour qu'hier et que demain. La seule chose qui me réconfortait c'est de savoir que chaque jour qui passait était un jour de moins loin de ma mère. Mais je hais l'école. Et je sais qu'ici, ma vie a un peu plus de sens. Que si je reste ici, je m'entraîne pour devenir plus fort. Ça a plus de sens que le pensionna._

_-Tu rigoles? Tu dis ça parce que tu n'es qu'au début. Attends d'y rester cinq ans et tu verra._

_-Je... Je ne peux pas. Je veux dire, j'adore Chiron et Annabeth et Grover, et toi, mais... Grover est partis, Annabeth est plongée dans un projet d'architecture, Chiron a jamais de temps, et si tu t'en vas... Je serais aussi... J'aurais l'impression d'être à l'école._

_Percy prit une inspiration et dit :_

_-Je ne sais pas où tu vas mais prends moi avec toi._

_La demande surprit le blond dont toute la colère était envolé._

_-Je ne peux pas, dit-il avec une once de ce qui ressemblait à du regret. J'ai d'autre chose de prévu, Cro..._

_Luke se tut, blême. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Percy comprenne._

_-C'était toi... L'éclair et le casque, c'était toi qui l'a volé._

_-Ouais et alors ?_

_Luke se leva et dégaina Perfide pour la pointer dans la direction du brun._

_-Tu vas m'arrêter? Parce que tu crois que tu le peux ? La guerre..._

_-J'm'en fous de la guerre! J'en ai rien à cirer que Cronos et les dieux se tapent dessus. Tout ce que je veux, c'est être où tu seras. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester ici si tu n'y es pas._

_-Et ton père ? Tu ne t'inquiète pas pour Poséidon ?_

_-Il a bien survécu avant que je vienne au monde. Je viens de lui éviter une guerre, de le réconcilier avec son frère et j'ai à peine eu droit à un merci._

_-Bienvenue dans mon monde. Tu comprends pourquoi je veux partir. Cronos..._

_-On s'en fout de Cronos, de la guerre et des dieux. J'ai vécu douze ans dehors, et j'en suis sortis vivant, non ?_

_-Ils doivent payer, Percy. Pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas et..._

_-Ils payerons, assura Percy _

_Il se jura de trouver un moyen de l'occuper suffisamment longtemps pour le détourner de sa vengeance. Il ne voulait pas de la guerre qui était entrain de se préparer. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir son père et ses frères s'entretuer. Et même s'il était un peu en colère contre lui, à cause de la manière dont il l'avait traité alors qu'il lui avait rendu un fier service, il ne voulait pas le voir plongé dans une guerre. Alors il mentit._

_-Mais regardes les choses en face. Il y a les dieux, et toi. Tu n'es pas allé dehors récemment, tu ne sauras pas comment t'en sortir une fois hors de la Colonie._

_Percy savait que Luke avait probablement ses chances, mais il ne voulait pas le voir partir seul._

_-Tu penses que je vais perdre ?_

_-Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, dans l'état actuel des choses, c'est mal barré. Mais plus tard, avec de l'entraînement et à deux, ça sera plus facile._

_-Tu veux te joindre à moi ?_

_-À toi, oui. À Cronos, non._

_-Pourquoi ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je suis mieux que lui ?_

_-Toi, tu es humain. Lui il est immortel. Si j'étais à sa place, tout ce qui m'importerait, ce sera de revenir à la vie et de punir ceux qui m'ont emprisonné, peu importe les conséquences, que ce soit toi ou moi. _

_Il soupira._

_-On va faire un marché. Tu me laisses venir avec toi et je t'aide dans le monde mortel, okay ?_

_-Tu pourrais très bien me piéger, faire semblant d'être mon ami pour aller me livrer à ton père et à nos oncles. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je peux te faire confiance ?_

_-Personne. Moi. Le fait que tu as sept ans de plus que moi. Et que tu es suffisamment capable de me tuer dans mon sommeil._

_-C'est juste._

_-Alors c'est oui ?_

_Luke soupira._

Et ils étaient parti tous les deux. Sans prévenir la Colonie. Après leur discutions, Percy et Luke avait été chercher quelques affaires pour rapidement les fourrer dans un sac, et au rares personnes qui les croisaient, ils prétendaient aller s'entraîner dans la forêt. Ils furent hors de vue de la vallée à la tombé de la nuit, et le plus vieux avait fracturé une voiture et il les avait conduit dans l'état voisin. Ainsi avait commencée leur cavale. Pendant une année entière, ils avaient vagabondé à travers tout le pays en tuant le plus de monstres possible.

Ils arrivaient dans un nouvel endroit, tuaient le monstre qui était dans le coin et repartait aussi vite. Ils ne restaient que quelques jours au même endroit, voir une semaine au maximum. Et pendant cette année, Percy avait remarqué que la haine que son ami portait à leur parents diminuait d'étape en étape. Au départ, il n'y avait eut aucun changement. Ils arrivaient dans un nouvel endroit, prenaient des renseignements sur les événements étranges qui se passaient dans les environs et décidaient de la tactique à suivre. Et lorsqu'ils avaient du temps libre, temps que Percy utilisait pour dormir ou appeler sa mère, Luke marquait ses plans de vengeance dans un petit cahier. Chaque soir, quand il ne conduisait pas, il apportait des modifications, rajoutait des choses, en enlevait d'autre. Et lorsqu'il remarqua son manège, Percy fit en sorte de lui changer les idées. Un jour, il l'avait tiré de force au cinéma. Le blond ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'y aller, mais à cours d'argument, avait fini par céder. Ils avaient alors regardé un film banal, mais Percy avait bien remarqué que son ami avait appréciait. Et le soir, au lieu de peaufiner ses plans, ils avaient parlé du film. Et Percy essaya de lui trouver une distraction le plus souvent possible. Jusqu'au jour où il se rendit compte que ce n'était plus la peine.

Une fois, Luke oublia son cahier de lui même dans l'une de leur étape et lorsque Percy lui fit la remarque, il réfléchit une seconde et haussa les épaule.

-C'est pas grave, j'en recommencerais un.

Mais il n'avait plus la même motivation qu'au début. Et Percy continua de le distraire de ses plans. Entre découverte du monde moderne et tuerie de monstres.

Malheureusement, leur paix ne dura qu'une année. Cronos se rappela à leur bon souvenir.

_Ce fut le bruit d'un tiroir qui se ferme violemment qui réveilla Percy. Surprit et encore ensommeillé, il se redressa mollement, en voyant son ami s'affairer. Il fronça les sourcils quand Luke referma son sac qu'il venait de remplir de vêtements._

_-Tu fais quoi? grommela Percy._

_-Je dégages._

_-On a encore le temps avant de partir. On en a pas fini avec harpies._

_-Je pars, clarifia Luke. Pas toi._

_Piqué sur le vif, Percy se redressa_

_-D'où tu pars sans moi ?_

_Le brun voulu sortir de son lit mais Perfide se pointa sur sa gorge._

_-N'essayes même pas de me suivre._

_-Qu'est-ce que ce passe ? Luke tu me fais peur, expliques moi._

_Puis tout d'un coup, Percy tilta. Il remarqua la sueur sur le visage du blond, les cheveux collés à sa nuque, la respiration légèrement saccadée, et l'air de panique évident qu'il cachait sous la colère._

_-Tu ne peux plus me suivre, déclara Luke._

_-Pourquoi ? Fit Percy. _

_-Cronos veut ta peau. Tu es l'enfant de la prophétie. Et il veut que tu le rejoignes pour détruire l'Olympe; Mais il sait que tu ne le fera jamais, alors il veut te tuer pour t'empêcher d'interférer dans ses plans. Rentres à la Colonie, c'est plus sage._

_-Je n'irais nul part sans toi._

_-Percy, c'est un Titan. Tu ne peux pas lutter contre. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal._

_-Et quoi ? Tu vas le rejoindre ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ça finira mal. Il te torturera pour savoir où je suis, que tu le sache où pas. Et qu'importe ta réponse, il te tuera. Parce que c'est un psychopathe. Hors de question._

_Doucement, Percy écarta Perfide de sa gorge. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus vieux._

_-Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal, répéta le blond d'une petite voix. J'ai déjà perdu ma mère, Thalia... Pas toi. S'il te plaît, tu dois rester loin de moi..._

_-Jamais, répondit Percy d'une voix calme mais néanmoins ferme._

_-S'il te trouve, il te torturera pour que tu lui donne ce qu'il veut. Bon sang, le Champs des Châtiments, c'est une promenade de santé, à côté..._

_-Eh, dit Percy tendrement en caressant sa joues marquée. Il est encore dans la fosse, non? Il ne peux rien me faire._

_Luke soupira et s'assit sur le lit, dépité._

_-Il m'envoie des cauchemars toutes les nuits... Dedans il te torture... Je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive._

_Percy s'assit à côté de lui. _

_-Ça n'arrivera pas. On est devenu suffisamment fort pour foutre une raclée à n'importe qui, lui y compris, okay ?_

_Il lui prit la main doucement_

_-Tant qu'on est ensemble, on est invincible._

_-Tant qu'on est ensemble... Jusqu'au jour où tu en aura marre de moi._

_-Ça n'arrivera pas. Jamais._

_-J'attire les problèmes, Perc'. Ma mère, Thalia._

_Percy se leva et se mit devant lui._

_-Rien n'est de ta faute. Ta mère, tu n'y es pour rien. Thalia, ce n'est pas à cause de toi, okay ? Ce n'est pas toi qui la tué ? Et moi, je suis encore là._

_Il posa ses mains sur les deux joues qu'il caressa doucement._

_-Et je ne compte aller nul part sans toi._

_Luke le serra contre lui._

Après cet épisode, Cronos était revenus quelques fois à la charge avant d'abandonner et Luke passait des nuits tranquilles. Finalement un an après, leur complicité avait évoluée et ils avaient finis par tomber amoureux.

_-Par les dieux, Jackson, habilles-toi !_

_-Je suis habillé !_

_-Tu portes juste un caleçon !_

_-Il fait nuit et on crève de chaud ! Qui ça gène ?_

_Soupirant, Luke leva les yeux au ciel ; Il retourna à ses plans en essayant de ne pas faire attention au corps de son ami pratiquement nu._

_''Bon dieux'', se dit le blond, ''il me fait crever d'envie''._

_Ça n'arrangeait en rien ses affaires que Percy se tourne dos à lui, lui dévoilant ses fesses uniquement couvertes d'un bout de tissu qui épousait parfaitement leurs formes. _

_Luke se leva rapidement en essayant de contrôler l'afflux sanguin qui s'accumulait dans son bas ventre et jeta un T-Shirt sur Percy qui protesta. _

_-Mets ça, ordonna le pus vieux._

_-Mais...  
-Ne discutes pas._

_Le brun jeta le T-Shirt au sol. _

_-J'ai pas envie. _

_Luke maudit l'adolescence et sa crise. _

_-Sans blague, qui ça gène?_

_Le plus vieux se dirigea vers le brun et le prit par les épaules avant de le plaquer sur le matelas. _

_-Ça me gène moi, alors mets ce putain de T-Shirt avant qu'il ne t'arrive un truc. _

_-Quel genre de truc?_

_Bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il faisait une bêtise, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et lorsqu'il se retira, il regarda le plus petit d'un regard qu'il voulait sombre. _

_-Ce genre de truc. Alors maintenant..._

_-C'est pas trop tôt. _

_-...Si tu ne veux... Quoi? _

_-Ça fait des semaines que je fais tout pour t'exciter, crétin! Je lâche des propos tendancieux et je me ballade à moitié à poil et enfin, tu m'as remarqué!_

_-Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exprès? Demanda-t-il. _

_En y repensant, Luke trouvait bizarre le nombre de fois où il lui avait dit de s'habiller correctement, à toutes les fois où il lâchait des phrases auxquels son esprit de 21 ans trouvait des doubles sens Mais il s'était dit que Percy, juste âgé de 14 ans, ne le faisait pas exprès. Que sa condition de fils de la mer le rendait sensible à la chaleur. Qu'il ne réfléchissait pas avant de parler. Mais maintenant, ça prenait tous son sens. Percy soupira_

_-Mais évidemment! Mais toi, tu ne vois strictement rien, trop obnubilé par je ne sais quel plan plus important que moi... _

_-Hey, fit le pus vieux d'une voix calme, maintenant qu'il comprenait mieux la situation. Rien n'est plus important que toi, okay? Mais je dois finir ça et établir notre prochaine étape, alors s'il te plais, mets ce T-Shirt. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer quand tu es à moitié nu._

_-C'est vrai? C'est bon à savoir... _

_-Perc'...  
-Okay, céda le brun. Mais une fois que tu aura fini ton super plan, je pourrais l'enlever? Parce que j'ai réélement chaud. _

_Le blond l'embrassa doucement. _

_-Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau si tu le fais. _

_Percy sourit. _

_-Je suis résistant. _

_Il l'embrassa de nouveau et enfila le T-Shirt et Luke pu retourner à ses plans. _

Le reste de la soirée c'était rapidement passé. Luke avait expédié son plan et déterminé leur prochaine étape. Puis il s'était couché aux côtés de son jeune ami. Il l'avait serré contre lui et ils avaient discuté toute le nuit. De leur projet, de leur vie future, et à ce moment, Percy constata avec soulagement que les plans de vengeance du blond n'étaient plus sa priorité.

Puis un jour, ils avaient remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucun mouvement, ni de la Colonie, ni des dieux, qui montrait qu'ils étaient en guerre. Alors ils avaient interrogé quelques monstres pour savoir où en était le plan de Cronos de la destruction de l'Olympe. Mais il avait semblé qu'il n'y en avait tous simplement pas. Cronos agissait dans l'ombre mais n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel. Ils avaient également fait la connaissance de Nico Di Angelo, fils d'Hadès qui avait refusé de rester à la Colonie, sous prétexte qu'il n'y avait pas sa place. Il leur avait également spécifié qu'ils étaient recherché.

_-Mais on a rien fait! _

_-Toi non, avait dit Nico. Mais Luke est recherché pour le vol de l'éclair. _

_-Mais il y a prescription_ _depuis_!

_Luke grogna _

_-Zeus est rancunier et particulièrement fier. Il ne doit pas digérer qu'un gosses ait osé lui voler son arme. _

_Nico hocha la tête. _

_-Mon père a dit que pour éviter une punition du genre de Dionysos, Arès t'as balancé. _

_-Super, soupira le blond. _

_-Tu crois que ça passe si on s'excuse du fond du cœur?_

_Le_ _blond ricana. _

_-T'en a d'autre de comme ça? _

_-Ça plus le pseudo retour de Cronos... ajouta Nico. _

_-Hein? Mais comment tu es au courant?_

_-Tout le monde l'est. Une empousa du nom de Kelli a été voir Zeus pour lui dire que tu voulais faire revenir Cronos. _

_Le blond grogna. _

_-La salope. _

_-Du coups, vu qu'il n'a fait aucun mouvement... _

_-Comment ça? Il avait prévu d'empoisonner l'arbre de Thalia pour forcer les pensionnaires à partir en quête de la Toison d'or. Je devais la voler pour lui permettre de se régénérer plus vite. Après il voulait faire revenir Atlas en imposant son fardeau à un dieu et libérer ses anciens généraux._

_Nico haussa les épaules. _

_-Rien du tout. Aux dernières nouvelles, l'arbre de Thalia est toujours en bonne santé et Atlas toujours sous le ciel. _

_-Je ne comprends pas, dit Luke. Même si je ne l'aide plus, il n'a trouvé personne d'autre? Pour le servir?_

_-Faut croire que non._

_-Tant mieux, fit Percy. _

_-Même s'il ne bouge pas, Zeus veut te punir pour avoir voulu le réveiller. Et pour le vol._

_-Est-ce que tu sais quelle punition il veut m'imposer? _

_-Aucune idée, mais je serais toi, j'éviterais l'avion pendant quelques années. _

_-C'est prévu, fit Percy en pâlissant._

_-Remarques... Tu peux essayer de faire amende honorable. Allez le voir en t'excusant, et en lui disant ce qu'il veut entendre. _

_Luke et Percy soupirèrent et pensaient la même chose._

_C'était pas gagné. _

Mais, malgré leur réticence, ils s'étaient rendu au 600ème étage de l'Empire State Building où Luke avait prit sur lui et s'était excusé platement.

_-Ton acte reste impardonnable. Oser voler une telle arme..._

_-Seigneur? coupa Percy_

_Quatorze paires d'yeux ébahis se tournèrent vers lui. _

_-Comme vous savez que je suis rien pour le vol de votre éclair, puisqu'Arès a eu le courage de balancer Luke..._

_-Hey!_

_-En plus de la restitution à la date demandée et sans dommage de votre bien, en prenant en compte le fait que j'ai risqué ma peau alors que je n'étais absolument pas concerné..._

_-Abrèges, soupira Zeus. _

_-Je vous ait bien évidement rendu service en vous le rendant, non? _

_-Où veux tu en venir?_

_-Je crois que l'enfant veut une récompense, Père, intervint Athéna. _

_-Tout jus... Euh, oui c'est ça._

_Zeus grogna._

_-Ta récompense ne peut-elle pas venir après sa punition? _

_-Non, parce que voyez vous... _

_Percy glissa sa main dans celle du blond et passa son autre main contre son bras pour le serrer contre lui. _

_-Je souhaiterais que vous le laissiez en paix, acheva le brun d'une voix timide. _

_-Non, répondit son oncle. Ton ami est un danger. Il est encore plein de rage à notre égard et je refuse de laisser une menace pareille dans la nature. _

_Luke soupira. _

_-Je ne peux pas vous blairer, et c'est pas près de changer, mais..._

_Le blond baissa la tête, et Percy lui serra la main en signe de réconfort. Il sentit son amant tressaillir et il releva la tête._

_-Tant que vous ignorez ma présence, je m'en fiche._

_-Et pour ce qui ce qui est du retour de Cronos? _

_Luke soupira. _

_-J'ai abandonné l'idée. _

_-Au profit d'une nouvelle? _

_Il serra la main de son amant._

_-Vivre une vie tranquille, sans dieux, ni monstres. _

_Zeus le regarda attentivement, pensif._

_-Mon cher frère, intervint Poséidon. Je pense que nous devrions leur accorder une seconde chance. _

_-En quel honneur ? Sous prétexte que c'est ton fils..._

_-Ce garçon, dit Poséidon en désignant Luke, a, à ma connaissance, sauvé ta fille plus d'une fois. Même s'il s'est détourné temporairement de nous, parce que je sais que comme moi, tu sens qu'il est sincère lorsqu'il dit qu'il veut vivre une vie simple, il reste que sans lui, ta fille n'aurait jamais atteint la Colonie. _

_-Et aujourd'hui, elle est morte._

_-Mais il continue d'honorer sa mémoire. Et tu sens qu'il est sincère. Il vit en reclus de nos autres enfants. Il n'a pas de maison, et depuis qu'il est partit de la Colonie, n'a plus d'ami. Ne peut-on pas considérer que c'est son châtiment ?_

_-Ce n'est pas suffisamment sévère._

_-De plus, mon fils t'a rendu ton bien, comme il l'a souligné, alors que tu l'accusais d'un vol qu'il n'avait pas commis. Et je pense que ça mérite une récompense. _

_Zeus regarda Percy_

_-Sauver ce garçon, c'est ce que tu veux?_

_-Oui,Seigneur. _

_-Alors que tu pourrais obtenir n'importe quoi d'autre ?_

_-Il n'y a que sa vie que je veux._

_Il observa de nouveau le plus vieux avec suspicion, comme s'il essayait de déceler une trace de supercherie, puis soupira._

_-Je verrais si je te laisse la vie sauve. Si, un jour tu vois un de mes soldats, c'est que je me serais décidé. Hors de ma vue, maintenant. Tout les deux. _

_Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent respectueusement et sortirent de la salle d'audience. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans l'ascenseur qu'ils soufflèrent. Ils rigolèrent nerveusement._

_-J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait se faire buter... _

_-M'en parles pas. _

_Luke lui sourit tendrement._

_-Merci. _

_-De? _

_-D'avoir prit ma défense._

_-C'est surtout mon père._

_-Oui, mais tu as insisté. _

_-J'allais pas les laisser te pulvériser. _

_-Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu vouloir d'un cadeau à la place._

_-Quel cadeau?_

_-Des fois, quand tu fais quelque chose d'exceptionnel, les dieux te récompensent en t'offrant quelque chose._

_-Ah oui?_

_-Oui. Ça peut être une arme; un ticket gagnant de loto... Parfois même l'immortalité. _

_-Ouais, enfin, je ne vois pas se que je ferai de l'immortalité si tu ne la passe pas avec moi, dit Percy en haussant les épaules. _

_Bien qu'il en fut ému, il le cacha en s'approchant de son jeune amant, en lui caressant le visage du bout des doigts. _

_-Merci._

_-De rien, fit le plus jeune en souriant. _

_Luke l'embrassa doucement et Percy mit ses mains sur la taille du blond. _

_-Je t'aime, murmura le brun contre ses lèvres._

_Son amant sourit et chuchota :_

_-Moi aussi. _

_Trop occupés à s'embrasser, ils n'entendirent pas l'ascenseur s'arrêter et les portes s'ouvrirent. _

_-Si on rentrait, maintenant? Fit le plus jeune en sentant le baiser devenir plus tendre, annonçant une suite un peu plus chaude._

_-Hum, répondit son amant en glissant sa main sous son T-Shirt pour caresser son ventre plat sans pour autant quitter ses lèvres. Je suis bien ici. _

_-On est déjà en surçit, dit Percy en se sentant doucement collé contre la paroi, on ne va peut-être s'envoyer en l'air en bas de chez eux, non?_

_Le blond ricana contre sa bouche._

_-Pourquoi pas?_

_-Parce qu'on est là?_

_Cette phrase les arrêta immédiatement. Dans un même ensemble, ils se retournèrent pour voir une douzaine de pensionnaires de la Colonie les regarder, Chiron en tête._

_-On vous cherchait, déclara-t-il mais je pense que ce n'est plus la peine. _

_-Et merde, grogna le blond._

Chiron avait fait monter les pensionnaires au six-centième étage pendant qu'il parlait avec les deux garçons. En restant un peu vague, ils lui racontèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait durant les trois dernières années, la chasse aux monstres et le reste. Ils lui avaient expliqués que Cronos s'agitait dans l'ombre, sans grand succès. Chiron les invita a revenir à la Colonie en spécifiant qu'ils n'étaient obligés d'y rester, et avaient le droit d'aller et venir à leur guise.

Ils avaient décidé d'y retourné; et les six premiers mois, rien d'exceptionnel ne s'était passé. Si au départ, les pensionnaires n'osaient pas trop les approcher, ils se refirent une place dans la Colonie. Luke avait repris sa place en tant qu'enseignant, il donnait des cours de combat à l'épée, de combat à main nues, de tir à l'arc. Percy, quand à lui, assistait Chiron, mais continuait à recevoir certains enseignement, principalement de mythologie et quelques cours dans des domaines qu'il ne maîtrisait pas.

Les ennuis commencèrent quand les pensionnaires d'été étaient revenu.

Un matin, ils s'était réveillés et c'était rendu compte qu'on avait tagué la porte du bungalow 3. Le mot 'pédales' avait été marqué en grec ancien, et Luke, qui voulait trouver le responsable, avait invoqué des monstres dans l'enceinte de la Colonie. Une demi heure plus tard le blond avait trouver son coupable et avait achevé tous les monstres qui étaient présent. Chiron lui avait passé un savon, en lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'agir avec autant de légèreté, surtout qu'il avait risqué la vie des autres pensionnaires, ect. Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là qu'ils avaient songé à partir.

_Assit sur la plage, Percy faisait le point sur sa vie depuis ces dernières années. Sur le voyage qu'il effectuait avec son amant. Sur le sens de ce qu'il faisait, les tueries de monstres, et tout le reste. Et il en était venu à une conclusion. _

_Il sourit en sentant une paire de bras familiers l'enlacer. _

_-Salut._

_-Salut._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_-Je réfléchis._

_-Ça doit être sérieux pour que tu fasse cette tête-là. _

_-Où-est-ce que ça nous mène, tout ça ?_

_-De quoi ?_

_-Je veux dire... La Colonie... On ne va pas rester toute notre vie ici, non ? On ne fait rien de nos journées. _

_-On ne fait pas rien non plus... _

_-Je te connais, tu ne me fera pas croire que jouer les profs t'éclate. _

_-Non, c'est vrai, mais toi ?_

_-Ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça. Après avoir stoppé l'école pendant autant de temps, la reprendre, même si les cours de Chiron sont intéressants, je n'arrive pas... À rester en place suffisamment longtemps pour ça. On a pris l'habitude de toujours bouger, toujours faire quelque chose. Et rester assis, même juste une heure, ça devient difficile à supporter._

_-... Tu veux retourner dehors ?_

_-Même dehors... On abat des monstres mais après ? On est devenu suffisamment fort pour abattre n'importe qui. Regardes, à douze ans, j'ai mis une raclé à Arès et toi à dix huit, tu as volé deux des plus grandes armes qui n'est jamais existé. Aujourd'hui quatre ans plus tard, avec notre entraînement, qui peut nous résister quand on est ensemble ? Lorsqu'on est partit d'ici, je ne voulais pas te quitter, tu voulais détruire nos parents et on voulait tuer le plus de monstre , tu te fous de l'Olympe, les monstres nous évitent, alors..._

_-Tu veux me quitter ? Demanda le blond, la gorge nouée._

_-Hein ? Mais non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_

_-C'est là que tu avais l'air d'en venir... Alors quoi ?_

_-Je trouve que notre vie est... Sans intérêt. Comme si... On l'avait déjà accomplie. Comme si on avait atteint tous les objectifs qu'on s'était fixé._

_Luke soupira, en essayant d'analyser ce que son amant venait de lui dire. _

_-On pourrait... Partir en quête. Il y a plein d'objet mythique qui ont disparut. La toison d'or, la ceinture d'Hyppolite... On pourrait partir à leur recherche._

_-Et quand on les aura trouvé, on fera quoi, ensuite ?_

_-Eh bien après... On trouvera autre chose à faire._

_Le plus vieux soupira._

_-Ouais, on va faire ça._

_Il se leva._

_-Je rentre. Tu me rejoins quand tu aura finit de réfléchir, okay ?_

_-Pourquoi est tu venu me voir, au faite ?_

_-Rien. Rien, ça attendra. _

_-Dis moi, dit Percy en se relevant._

_Luke soupira._

_-Je voulais... Je voulais te donner ça._

_De sa poche arrière, il sortit une petite boite qu'il tendit à son amant._

_-Je ne sais pas si on a le droit de célébrer ça, ici. Je sais que dans certain États d'Amérique, c'est autorisé, alors..._

_Percy ouvrit la boite, fébrilement. Elle contenait un anneau argenté, simple, sans fioriture._

_-C'est du titane, expliqua Luke. L'un des métaux les plus résistants au monde. Comme on passe notre vie à se battre, je suis sûr qu'elle tiendra un moment avant de caser._

_-C'est... Une bague._

_-Oui._

_-Une bague... de fiançailles._

_-Oui._

_-Tu veux te fiancer avec moi..._

_-Oui. Et si on pouvait aller jusqu'au mariage, ce serait encore mieux._

_-Tu veux... M'épouser._

_-Oui._

_-Oui._

_-Hein ?_

_-Oui. Putain Oui. Cent fois oui._

_Le plus jeune se jeta au coup de son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement._

_-Oui, oui, oui, oui !_

_Il rigola, et son amant fit de même, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau._

_-Tu veux ?_

_-Mais évidemment ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je ne veux pas ?_

_-Je sais pas, je pensais... T'avais l'air distant, en ce moment, alors..._

_-J'ai pas mal réfléchit, à notre vie et tout le reste. Mais s'il y a bien une seule chose au monde que je ne veux pas changer, c'est toi._

_Le blond le serra contre lui, plus qu'heureux de cette réponse._

Percy sourit discrètement en caressant l'anneau à son annuaire. Ils avaient dû attendre cinq années supplémentaires, le temps que Percy atteigne sa majorité, mais ça n'avait pas changé grand chose. Ils avaient passé ces années à parcourir le monde en cherchant des objets disparus depuis des siècles, voir plus. De temps en temps, ils rentraient à la Colonie, histoire de prendre des nouvelles de leurs amis. Et c'est comme ça qu'il avait su qu'Annabeth avait commencé à sortir avec Nico et celui ci, malgré qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle de trois ans, l'avait demandé en mariage.

Mariage auquel ils devaient se rendre d'ailleurs.

Percy alla rejoindre son mari dans la salle de bain.

-Bien dormis ? Demanda le blond

Percy hocha la tête.

-Yep.

Luke sourit et la bouche pleine de dentifrice, il posa un baiser sur son front. Percy frotta la mousse blanche.

-Abruti.

Luke rigola, le faisant cracher de la mousse, faisant rire son amant. Il se rinça la bouche et l'embrassa correctement.

-Les costards sont prêt ?

-Oui, Travis les a amené hier soir.

-Hum.

Luke sortit de la salle de bain et ouvrit la commode à vêtement pour attraper des sous vêtements. Percy soupira et lui lança une serviette.

-Quoi ?

-Il t'en reste, sur la joue.

Le blond se frotta la joue sous le regard affectueux de son amant.

Appuyé sur le montant de la porte de la salle de bain, il se demandait parfois ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas suivit Luke ce jour là, treize ans auparavant. S'il l'avait laissé partir rejoindre Cronos.

Il frissonna.

Finalement, il préféra ne pas y penser. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu leur arriver, si ça avait été le cas.

Il caressa distraitement l'anneau argenté à son doigt.

Il ne voulait échanger sa vie pour rien au monde.

Mais, comme d'habitude, il était loin d'imaginer qu'on ne lui avait pas laissé le choix.

Fin


End file.
